


Dating Game

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [282]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Sam, Dating, Gen, High School, Pre series, Queer Sam, pan sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Panromantic asexual Sam trying to navigate dating in a series of ever-changing high schools.





	

* * *

Sometimes, their moving so much actually works out in Sam’s favor.

People rarely want to put out on the first few dates, which means Sam can have a nice time with someone for a few weeks without having to explain that he doesn’t like sex. And, by the time they would get to that point, where an explanation might become necessary, Sam, Dean, and John are usually on their way to the next town.

A few times, when Sam first started dating, first figured out what he did and didn’t like, that maybe he was different than his average classmate, he had tried to give that explanation. It was usually met with more confusion than scorn, necessarily, but that didn’t make it a comfortable experience. No, it wasn’t worth his while, Sam decided. He wasn’t going to get to stick around for a long-term relationship anyways, so why put himself through that discomfort?

Sam doesn’t date at every school or anything. He likes to actually likes people before he asks them out. But Sam likes people, and he finds himself attracted to people in various locations.

Of course, Sam’s attracted to all genders, and that isn’t always acceptable. There are places where he still runs the risk of being killed for that, and he knows it. He’s careful, more for anyone else than himself–Sam will leave the area and the danger in a few weeks, but anyone he might date is stuck there–but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t find people. There are always open-minded people, Sam learns. He just has to know where to look.

It’s Jake his lab partner in Montana. He’s not out but he’s more than up for hanging out at this house, holding hands while watching movies and eating pizza on his couch.

It’s Alex in Massachusetts, who loves soccer and kisses dirtier than anyone Sam’s ever met.

It’s Cindy in Nevada, who designs costumes for the school play and likes to go to house parties on weekends.

It’s Yvonne in Illinois, Markus in Louisiana, Andy in Tennessee, Destiny in New Mexico.

All short term relationships, all short flashes of happiness that Sam nonetheless treasures even as he has to set them aside and move on.

It’s not really what Sam wants. Sure, they’re in high school, and couples rarely make it past a few months. But Sam would like to be able to at least try for that. He’d like more than a few weeks of handholding and cuddling and kissing. He wants it to last.

Sam used to think that was impossible for him, that because he didn’t want sex he would always inevitably be a disappointment to his partner, that they would always leave him if he didn’t leave them first. That he was, if not broken, then fundamentally missing something crucial to keeping a relationship going.

But he thinks the people he’s been with have cared about him, and some maybe would have even if they had known the truth. And Destiny had told him that she doesn’t like sex either. Sam supposes it’s pretty arrogant to suppose he’s the only one on the world like this, and maybe he could find other people who don’t want sex. That would be nice. They would understand each other.

But, Sam figures, stuck in the car again as they leave Destiny behind, it doesn’t even matter. He had to leave everyone anyway. Winchesters are not meant to be in long-term relationships, and while the short-term tends to work better for Sam right now, it’s not what he wants, not really. But, of course, no one ever asked his opinion. They just have to keep moving, and Sam has to learn to accept that he’ll never have what he wants.


End file.
